narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou/Talk Page Archives I
Welcome to Naruto Fanon, I'm Echo, a chief administrator and bureaucrat of the site. I and the other admins are here for support and ideas, so don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions. Interesting story so far, I hope you continue to be creative and come up with more exciting characters and stories. Welcome and Good Luck, Echo Uchiha 17:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, wanting to join a roleplay I see. Well, obviously you can't just drop in uninvited, so I suggest going to the chief administrator of the roleplay that you wish to join, and asking him if you can enter on his talk page. Echo Uchiha 01:56, 8 June 2009 There are several Roleplay categories, but to enter one that is currently moving, check the recent changes page and locate a Rp, then ask to join on the discussion page or the author's talk page. Echo Uchiha 17:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I see, well you'll need to place your name over it as property, like so: . Yet, that alone will not totally suffice. You'll need to give me the page link so that I can protect it. Echo Uchiha 20:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) =Hmm= I'm actually quite busy...But I'd like to help, so I'll comply. Just enlighten me on the details of the group and I'll help with some ideas and concepts. Echo Uchiha 19:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Konoichi, very interesting...Alright, I'll brainstorm a bit and give you a few ideas and see how you like them, and we can go from there. Echo Uchiha 19:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ... Right and who beat him. So two people beat him after he was weakened by someone else. The village was no match for Pein though. Pein destroyed the village. Yes they helped, but not that much. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Six_Paths_of_Pain Good job, depowering him. He's much better now. There are some jutsu's that don't really make sense to be there but it's okay.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure Go ahead, though the page is more intended to be the Ketsueki clan bloodline than a general blood release, so you may want to use your own headings.Mori Ketsueki 20:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Registration Successful Since u seemed to be around and I just added a restriction for that u have to RP with someone, you'll still be registered to the Canon Tournament. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) alright mr. cullen I'll rp with u. just make the article page--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 21:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *clears throat* do u have a chatango?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) and it's ur turn--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) go to www.chatango.com and make an account there. then search for Espadasix and u'll find me. it will be easier to make the story that way--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) and it's ur turn--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) done--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm wondering whether we need to discuss the process of deletion. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 21:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Shyakugan is not a page that I and many others would consider fit for the site. Thus, as I have received multiple complaints of its quality, it is a candidate for deletion. In fact, it has already gone through the process of candidation and it is now in the final stages of the deletion process. If Darknesslover cannot support the saving of the article within the time limit, then it will no longer be present on the site. Finally, the critical statements made on the talk page are supposed to enable the writer to improve the material. We have full right to say whether it sucks and needs to change or if it's great. This is particularly important as the material shown on the wiki affects the site's reputation among the critical community. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The "limiting" you speak of is working for the better of the creative process. We're not limiting the good things that the imagination digs up, we're limiting the bad things the imagination digs up. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ... Seriously though...you shouldn't have cussed Darknesslover5000. I've done that before, AND I KNEW not to do that again. Hmm...it seems the other admins weren't pretty lenient on you. Alright, one more chance, but more cussing, and you'll have a longer punishment. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I misunderstood, srry. But...take the warning. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 17:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Bio plagarism Yeah. I'll mark it. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 11:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Um... What...i have no idea wat ur talking about... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) My Apologies I had it in my head how he learned and I shall put it down there immediately of course I don't mind And like character but I think with my Dojutsu the Space/Time ninjutsu may be a bit much. I still haven't completely finished fixing my technique so it's abilities are subject to change, and it may even be deleted if I don't bring it up to standards. And I welcome the alliance between our two villages as long as urs isn't in some different dimension.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC)